


You're Like A Song (Stuck In My Heart)

by poeticalramblings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, merry pitchmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalramblings/pseuds/poeticalramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe’s senior year starts somewhat uneventfully.</p><p>Okay, it’s kind of depressing, if she’s honest. The Bellas are all but nonexistent this year, after Aubrey’s well… mishap, at finals. It’s just the two of them, and while Aubrey is panicking, Chloe isn’t worried. They’ll find ladies to join.</p><p>She’s wandering past the dorms after class, thinking all of this and wondering what their new recruits might be like when she hears it.</p><p>This voice, singing Titanium of all songs, carrying beautifully into the open air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like A Song (Stuck In My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_so_average_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/gifts).



> A little bird told me you didn't get a Pitchmas gift because your secret santa deactivated so.... here you go!

Chloe’s senior year starts somewhat uneventfully.

Okay, it’s kind of depressing, if she’s honest. The Bellas are all but nonexistent this year, after Aubrey’s well… _mishap_ , at finals. It’s just the two of them, and while Aubrey is panicking, Chloe isn’t worried. They’ll find ladies to join.

She’s wandering past the dorms after class, thinking all of this and wondering what their new recruits might be like when she hears it.

This _voice_ , singing _Titanium_ of all songs, carrying beautifully into the open air. It climbs in through Chloe’s ears and trails itself down her spine, settling low in her belly and _tugging._ She stops dead in her tracks and glances around with wide eyes, but can’t find the source of the sound. There’s no one around except a cracked window two floors up in Baker Hall. So she settles herself on the ground, sitting with her back against a tree and just _listens,_ letting the sound drip into her mind and pool there.

Her phone rings after a few minutes— it’s Aubrey, freaking out _again,_ so Chloe gathers her things and goes on her way, but not without one more curious glance at the just barely open window. (She loves Aubrey, but she can only tell her so many times it’s going to be okay before even she thinks she’s sounding monotonous.)

She doesn’t realize she’s humming Titanium as she leaves.

* * *

Two days later, she finds herself taking the same path again after class, which– okay if she’s honest (and she usually is with herself), is a conscious decision on her part. She wants to hear that voice again. She _needs_ to hear that voice again. It did, well– _something_ to her. She isn’t entirely sure what the whole of that something is yet but it feels important.

Chloe makes it over to that same spot and she’s not disappointed. The window is still cracked open and the same song is playing, only now it seems that the vocals she had heard being sung have been added into the actual track.

Whoever it is singing— whoever _she_ is, is a genius. She’s layered her own vocals to Titanium over the music for I’m Gonna Be(500 Miles) and it just—it fits. Perfectly. And okay, Chloe really can’t help her reaction to that.

She’s up and standing before she even realises, walking towards the entrance to Baker Hall without a thought. She needs to find this girl and she doesn’t even really know why, other than the fact that the song is just pulling her in. This girl’s voice is pulling her in. It crosses her mind for a brief moment that this is what victims of sirens must have felt like but she brushes it off. She’s not entirely convinced that that would be such a bad way to go, anyways.

Chloe takes the stairs at a half jog to the second floor and turns into the wing where that room would be but the music is gone. Or at least, she can’t hear it anymore. She waits for a minute but nothing more comes, at least, other than this semi-alternative looking girl who, though very beautiful, looks all kinds of annoyed and angry as she storms past her. Her heart kind of pangs and she sighs disappointedly, walking back down the stairs at one third the pace of before, with the mashup of songs still playing on loop in her head.

* * *

 

Two weeks pass and though Chloe has started automatically taking that same route after her Mythology class, she doesn’t hear her voice again. She doesn’t hear even the slightest whisper of music from there, and the window to that room remains wedged tightly shut.

It’s _maddening_ , yet, that doesn’t mean the song is gone from her brain. It’s seeped into every aspect of her life—the other day Aubrey yelled at her for humming it underneath her breath while they were studying for Russian Lit together. _“Chloe, for serious”_ she’d said _, “please stop humming whatever that song is. It’s very distracting.”_

It has literally become the very epitome of having a song stuck in her head, and no matter what she does, it won’t stop playing.

(Maybe Chloe doesn’t really mind all that much— _it’s a good song_ , but she is in her final year of college, and she supposes she should at least try to focus.)

It’s currently almost midnight, and no matter what she does to try and focus on her homework for mythology (they’re learning about sirens, and it _is. not. helping._ ), her brain just keeps playing it over and over.

She finally slams her textbook shut and stands, grabbing her towel. Hopefully taking a break for a shower will at least let her focus a little more when she comes back.

Chloe heads for the coed bathroom in Baker Hall because they have the best water pressure there. She tries to tell herself it has nothing to do with hoping that she’ll hear her mystery girl singing but—yeah, she doesn’t even believe herself with that anymore. She does hope that she’ll hear her– fiercely, like every other time she’s gone near there.

She turns on the hot spray and slips out of her clothes, hanging them on the hooks on the door before stepping into it. Chloe closes her eyes and rolls her shoulders slightly, breathing in the steam and letting everything slip away a little, but then it happens.

She hears the song. She hears that lovely voice singing Titanium– yes the one that has been haunting her– and she just– she _reacts._

_Again._

Chloe is pulling back the shower curtain before even thinking about it at all, and by the time her brain catches up to her body (and her mouth) even somewhat, it’s too late. She’s been noticed and now there’s no backing down.

“IT WAS YOU!” She has to just about pick up her jaw because _yeah–_ that gorgeous alternative girl who stormed past her that one day when she was leaving the dorm? That’s who she’s had a toner for all this time.

The shower curtain gets closed in her face, but Chloe pays no mind.

“Where did you learn to create music like that?”

“ _Seriously, I am nude.”_ The alt-girl replies.

She thinks about asking her out but that isn’t what comes out on the first try.

“You have to audition for the Bellas!” Which is _true_ , she can’t dispute that. The things they could do with her _sound_ … Chloe shakes her head slightly to snap out of it and tells herself to focus.

“ _I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk._ ” She watches as the girl tries desperately to look anywhere but at Chloe’s body and smirks slightly before nodding.

“Oh, yeah… I’m pretty confident about all this.” Chloe winks and watches her flush, biting her lip lightly to hide another smirk.

“ _You should be.”_ The girl turns redder and Chloe feels herself fall a little. It’s _adorable._

“You were singing Titanium, right? That song is my jam. My lady jam.” She facepalms mentally and groans inwardly, cursing her lack of a filter but the response she garners isn’t a bad one.

“You know David Guetta?” Alt-girl smiles at her then and Chloe feels her heart beat a little faster at the sight.

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! I’m Chloe, by the way. Chloe Beale.” She half extends a hand before remembering that they’re both naked and that maybe that isn’t the best idea at the moment.

“Beca. Mitchell.” Chloe watches Beca fully check her out now, not even bothering to hide it this time and grins.

“Well Beca Mitchell, I’ll let you finish your shower in peace but I have a feeling we’re going to be fast friends. More than friends, actually.”

She smiles then at her, slow and flirty before retracing her steps back to her own shower. She hears Beca audibly swallow behind her and huffs a quiet laugh before gathering her things to leave.

The song isn’t stuck in her head anymore but a face is. And Chloe doesn’t mind at all.

She has a feeling things are about to look up.

* * *

 

A year later, when Chloe wakes to gentle kisses and a curtain of brunette hair surrounding her, with slim hips bracketing her own, all she can think about happily is how glad she is that she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at aca-nerd!


End file.
